


Silas and the Wizard

by snekboi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, ITS GONNA BE GAY, M/M, Magic, Silas practices magic, courting, courting with food, how do I tag things??, its gonna be cute tho, nerds, not sure how to rate so?, this is gonna be super self indulgent okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekboi/pseuds/snekboi
Summary: The new farmer is in town and he's falling for a mystery. Can he wiggle his way into the wizard's heart? He was just expecting a quiet new life on his farm. He wasn't expecting spirits and a handsome man in a robe hiding off from everyone else.He hopes he can at least make a friend.Summaries are hard





	1. First Welcomes

 

Silas got off the bus, new work boots shining slightly in the sunshine. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder and a box of his things in his arms, the letter from his grandfather sitting on top. He flicked his long dark hair out of his face and huffed, wondering if he should cut it again. His eyes were a soft green seeming to shift lighter and darker like grass under a shady tree.

He blinked as he was confronted by a lovely smiling woman. “Hello! You must be Silas! I’m Robin I’m the carpenter here. The Mayor sent me to fetch you when you arrived.” Silas smiled and nodded, shrugging his belongings around to shake the woman’s hand congenially.

“Yes that’s me! It’s wonderful to meet you!” He replied, moving his hands back to holding the box tightly. “It’s been a while since I’ve been out here, it’s nice to come back and it’s nice to get some fresh air. I’m excited about this new life. It’ll be more interesting if anything!”

Robin smiled at him and waved for him to follow. “Glad you decided to join our little community, come on, Mayor Lewis is just tidying up your house for you. Just follow me please.”

Silas happily followed Robin, looking around curiously as they walked. He was surprised by how close it was to the bus stop. He pushed his hair out of his face and grinned at the lovely little house he was going to be calling home!

“This is Starlight Acres, it’s been a while since anyone has been here to clean it up so it’s a bit overgrown.” Silas nodded, he figured it would be his grandfather had left it to him and it had been ages since he’d been to Stardew Valley with him gone. Robin pointed to his house with one hand, doing a little flourish and laughing slightly. “And here is your new home!”

Silas beamed at it, it was old and a little sad, no one had been living in it for ages but he was excited to start making it his own. Just as he was about to start again he blinked in surprise. “Uncle Lewis!” Silas yelled, throwing a hand up away from his box and waved happily.

The Mayor smiled and hurried down the steps slapping the young man on the shoulder. “Hey kiddo, it’s good to see you. It’s been a while huh?” Silas nodded and shook the older man’s hand, giving the other a half hug the box in the way of the reunion.

“Not since grandfather passed.” He said sadly. “Its really good to see you though Uncle Lewis! I’m excited to start farming.” Mayor Lewis grinned brightly at the young man’s enthusiasm, shaking his head as he laughed fondly.

“Well don’t over work yourself, however it looks like you do have a lot of work to do.” Mayor Lewis put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Now then. Everyone’s been asking about you, it’s a big event when someone new moves in!”

Lewis chuckled to himself and ruffled Silas’s hair, making the young man laugh and blow it out of his face. “Oh I’m sure it is. I’ll be sure to say hi to everyone. I didn’t really get to meet anyone when I came to visit my grandfather that was mostly close family and yours.”

Lewis nodded and sighed, looking up at the house. “Well, it’ll be nice to have someone in your grandfather’s old cottage again. It’s ‘rustic’.”

Silas snorted and looked at it, humming softly. “That’s a kind word for it.”

Robin nodded in agreement laughing. “Oh that’s one way to put it I guess, I’d say ‘crusty’.” Lewis went red in the face all the way to his ears at Robin’s teasing.

“Don’t listen to her kiddo she’s just trying to get you to hire her to fix it up.” Silas started laughing, shoulder’s shaking at the two of them both going red in the face.

“Well I might have to, the roof could at least use a few new shingles. I don’t need a leak if it rains!” They all laughed for a bit, smiling after that. Lewis sighed and pat Silas on the shoulder again.

“It’s been a long journey for you, you’re probably tired, we’ll leave you to get settled in. The box over there is the shipping box, I’ll come by to collect that with whatever you need to sell.” He said, waving as he started off. Silas waved at the two happily, sighing softly when they were gone and looked up at his new home once more.

He headed up the stairs, setting the box down before opening the door, finding the keys on a hook inside. He kept the door open with a foot and leaned down to grab the box, heading inside to start settling in and taking a well needed nap. He had a big day tomorrow cleaning up the farm.

 

 


	2. Egg Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival of fun and colors, Silas meets a mystery that starts him on the path to make a new friend (maybe more?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I wasn't actually expecting much response from this but I'm glad people like this, its a bit longer than the last chapter hope you enjoy !

Silas woke with a yawn, rubbing his eyes lazily. He didn’t have much to do today, as it was the egg festival, he was a little excited about it actually. He got up and hopped to the bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth.

He placed his new favorite straw hat on his head, hurrying to shovel some quick breakfast of boiled eggs and toast into his mouth before hurrying towards his henhouse. He walked inside and giggled as the lovely hens followed him around. “Hello darlings!!” He crowed, patting a dark colored chicken on the head as he passed. He quickly gathered up the few eggs, setting feed in the trough, and setting out a few treats for his hens.

He tipped his hat to them playfully as he closed the door and started for the festival, hands in his pockets, whistling while he walked. He kicked a few rocks and sighed. He had finally been getting into his new job as farmer. The first thing he’d done was save up quickly for a henhouse, going into the mines and digging up as many things as he could to sell and put in the museum.

He was horrified at the state of the library/museum when he’d first entered a few weeks ago and was determined to help Gunther restore it to its former glory. He’d met the townsfolk, and he was honestly in love with the town so far.

 

As he entered the town itself he beamed, loving the wonderfully bright colorful flags and cloths. He waved as he walked towards Pierre’s stand. The man smiled back and waved. “Mornin’ Farmer, first egg festival with us! Are you excited?”

Silas laughed and nodded, clapping his hands together. “Boy am I! I’ve missed this festival, I loved it when I was a kid and visiting my grandfather!” Silas snorted, and Pierre laughed with him, leaning up against his stand’s counter.

“Well I hope you have fun, leave some eggs for the actual kids, why don’tcha?”

Silas laughed and pouted. “No way! I want to win!” Pierre laughed and cleaned his glasses, waving Silas off. Silas stuck his tongue out and laughed, pointing at the giant stuffed rabbit. “You better save that for me after the egg finding, ‘cause that is too cute.”

Pierre smiled and waved him off again. “Sure, sure, go on farmer.” Silas smiled and skipped off towards the tables with food, popping a few jelly beans from a bowl into his mouth and waving at the others he saw.

 

He glanced around and grinned, turning on the spot. He adored the lovely pastel and bright colors that were hung up. He waved at Mayor Lewis calling out to him as he skipped towards him. Before he could get very far he was engulfed in a quick hug by the blue haired beauty known as Emily. Silas giggled softly pulling back, he’d started up a fast friendship with the young lady. They weren’t incredibly close but she was easy to talk to.

“Hey Emily! How are you doing?” He asked, bouncing on his heels. Emily smiled at him brightly, laughing airily.

“I’m wonderful, it’s nice to see you here Silas! I hope you’re enjoying yourself!”

“Well I just shoved some candy in my gob so, so far so good.” Emily giggled and he waved, nodding politely to Haley. He ran over and hugged Lewis with a grin, making the older man laugh.

“Hey Uncle Lewis! I’m excited to be a part of this festival again!” The man laughed and pulled the hat from his head, ruffling the new farmer’s hair before gently slamming the hat back down.

“I bet you are, too bad you’re going up against some real quick ones this year. You were always disappointed when you didn’t win when you were little.” Silas stuck his tongue out as he pushed the brim of his wide hat back up and put his hands on his hips, looking at his still living grandfather figure and posing like some kind of hero in a comic book.

“Hey! I’m pretty quick still, I bet I can still win this thing!” Lewis smiled and pat the young man’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll do great, kiddo. Go and talk to the rest of the folks around here before we begin. Don’t forget to grab a basket before we start.”

Silas smiled and started off, snatching up a basket before he left, waving at Lewis. Silas talked for a while with the other townsfolk, listening and babbling about past experiences and fun memories from the festival in years past.

 

He perked up as he heard Lewis calling everyone around. He rushed over from the sweets table, shoving a few chocolates into his basket absent mindedly. He bounced on the balls of his feet as Lewis counted down and hurried off towards the back of Stardrop Inn, hoping that there would be a ton of eggs hidden over in that area.

As he was looking around he happened to glance towards the Joja Mart. He blinked in surprise as he saw a flash of purple. He squinted and was surprised to see a man watching the egg hunt. ‘Why didn’t the man come to the festival proper?’ He wondered silently, running back to pester Mayor Lewis about it.

He panted for a moment and pointed. “Uncle Lewis! Uncle Lewis, who is that hiding out by the Joja Mart?” Lewis blinked in surprise as the young man appeared by his side. Lewis looked over and laughed, waving the strange man off.

“Oh it’s just Rasmodius. He’s a bit antisocial honestly, don’t bother him Silas.” Lewis hurried Silas off to find more eggs and pointed to his watch. “Hurry up kiddo or you’re gonna lose!”

Silas didn’t much care about losing now, there was someone in town he hadn’t met! He headed back towards the barricade by the Joja Mart and hopped over it, heading over with a friendly smile.

As he reached the area he’d seen the mysterious man he cleared his throat, the tall form jumping a little as they turned. Silas waved shyly, and looked into his basket pulling out a few of the treats he’d stashed in it. “Hey, I saw you watching and thought maybe you’d like some of the treats from the table? I’m Silas by the way. I’m new in town so I thought I’d come say hi.”

Silas was babbling a bit, his cheeks dusted with red, making his freckles stand out against his nose and cheeks. He hadn’t expected the man to be as handsome as he was. He stared at the pretty purple hair and brooding deep eyes. His apparel was strange but Silas didn’t mind one bit, it made the man look tall, imposing, and powerful. Yet the man seemed to be kind enough as he took the sweets with a kind thank you.

His voice was deep like the ocean and Silas blushed even brighter as he spoke to him. “Thank you, I, was not expecting someone to notice me. That’s very interesting. It was kind of you to share your treats with me.”

Silas held his hand out to the man Uncle Lewis had called Rasmodius and the man took his hand and shook it. The young man blushed and waved, backing up slightly only to trip on an uneven stone. Rasmodius reached out and caught him, rough callused hands wrapping tightly around the young man’s exposed arm.

“Careful.” Rasmodius grunted, setting Silas straight up back onto solid ground. Silas’s eyes were wide and his entire face was red, not just from the embarrassment of tripping but because the man had caught him and lifted him back to his feet with such ease.

Silas thanked him breathlessly and rubbed his shoulder. “So you live here in the valley?” He asked, not having been thinking to start talking to the man but suddenly wanting to know more. The brightly colored man nodded with a soft grunt. Silas nodded, certain the man did not want to talk to him and started off again.

Silas was going to try and befriend the man. He came back just as the hunt was ending and smiled as he walked home, not even noticing Pierre’s stall as he walked back. He was too busy thinking of how to learn more about the handsome mysterious man who had been hiding out by the Joja mart at the festival.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA my friend convinced me to start this okay, um, if you like this please tell me okay thank you


End file.
